Fizzcrank Tosharo Zead
Introduction FIzzcrank is a gnome well known for his tinkering habits and is the first year student at Osaka Gakuin Personality Fizzcrank's mind never stops from being used to think, he is always curious about things that he sees and hear. He likes to mess around with items and objects that he doesn't even know how to use or what it does. When confronted with a conversation, Fizz always try to be polite and calm, Giving handshakes, normal talks, yet..when his conversation partner brought a weird and intriguing item with him, he would just lash out and started to do his tinker mumbling, trying to analyze what kind of item it is. Fizz keeps his own things to himself, he never wanted to share things that he is currently working on..or something that he just knew. Appearance Fizzcrank is perhaps one of the shortest student in the whole school, standing at 3 foot tall makes him humiliated and became someone to made fun off.He has a weird hairstyle going on on his head, it looks like 2 sharp edges spanning to his right and left side.He has a white skin and blue eyes. He wears a specially designed school and gym uniform.He always try to appear neat and tidy in front of others, always making sure that he buttoned every button that he sees on his uniform. He never attempts to mess with his uniform as he thinks that is a sign of rebellion. Abilities and power(Weapon) Tinkerer He is smart.VERY Smart.He can quickly analyzes and master the function of a machine,contraption,or gadgets within seconds. He can also do some technology manipulating by looking at the technology itself and proceed to 'tinker' with it. Arc Light Spanner ! A tool given to him by his father that can only be used by his kind. The Arc Light Spanner is a tool that can manipulate circuits of a machine just by touching it. He can either upgrade or destroy a machine in mere seconds thanks to this tool. It requires a high level of intelligence to effectively use this item, thus making him and his kind the only capable beings to use the Arc Light Spanner. Despite it's basic functions...The Arc Light Spanner has some specific functions towards types of machines * Fire arms and its kin : The Arc Light Spanner can manipulate,change,decrease,increase the firing speed of the gun itself. The same goes for reloading speed. * Gears and it's kin : '''Only overclocks it..nothing else, really * '''Simple Mechanism and it's kin : '''The Arc light spanner would add the function of the machine into it self. Backstory Fizzcrank was born in a family of tinkering miners who develop a natural interest in mechanical contraptions. What makes Fizz's family different though is that they're also as mentioned before, runs a cupcake business. They often try to mix technology with food, which is impossible to say the least. But his parents strong will and dedication to this inspires Fizz. Now lets talk more about Fizz himself. At his youth, he was an..interesting persona, he was not as playful as a little boy would be.Instead he replace all of those with interest to things like Puzzles and riddles, Igniting his well known 'tinker mumblings' habit. One day, his father invite him to his secret garage where he kept his secret project hidden in his garage. He called it the "magnus", a giant drill Fizz rushes to it and instead of asking anything, he proceeds to inspect it. He touches and pokes multiple cogs and wires around it.it had been installed with a large chuck of magic.But unknown to both, his father had activated the reactor in order for the machinery to run. This cause energies from it to infest in to Fizzcrank, he doesn't feel a thing though, as he was busy focusing his mind on tinkering with the machine. His father, being proud of his little boy's attitude towards machine, suddenly changed his expression from pride to fear as he realized that the reactors were already set in motion. So he hastily separate him away from the machine, telling him it is nap time. When he woke up, he suddenly feels this headache. he looks around with no clue of what's happening, it took him a few seconds to realize that his father was sitting not too far away from him. Fizzcrank then saw his father moving towards him, giving him a small cube of puzzle (Ok its a cube of rubik but whatever), and he told Fizzcrank to make each side colored with only one color. To their surprise, he finished it in 15 seconds. His father was amazed and proud of his son's achievement and so he did the only thing a father could do..give him the '''Arc Light Spanner. '''He became the 'mechanic' of the family, fixing minor problems and errors on their machinery if it is malfunctioning. One faithful day, his father asked him to have a formal education. Obviously, he denied the offer since he taught he is smart enough to do anything for his own. Agitated by his son's new arrogance, he created a riddle that would require him to have formal education to answer it. Intrigued, he agreed to try and answer it to convince his father. The riddle is : ''"What creatures follows you wherever and whenever?."' Fizz was confused, being an underground gnome does not give him any knowledge about any creature with that attitude, after some attempts to answer it, he gave up and agrees to have a formal education. His father smiled, and told him about a school named Osaka Gakuin, a place where species from multiple races gathers in order to attain education. Fizz was amused by the fact there IS a place where creatures from multiple origins come together, perhaps this could be the answer to his father's riddle. So with excitement, he asked his father to enroll him to the school. After a day of setup, Fizz embarks on the journey to Osaka Gakuin with a "Mechano Strider", his family's method of transportation. Relationships * Father : Fizz kinda hates his father, he hates him because of the fact that he manages to outsmart him in a way, and Fizzcrank does not like being outsmarted. * Other than his father, all of his family members were on neutral terms with him. * He currently have no friends in school Trivia * Fizzcrank is a typical name for a gnome in WoW * He was inspired by Gelbin Mekkatorque from WoW * Arc Light Spanner in WoW is just a normal Spanner wrench Category:Student Category:Male Category:Fae Category:Rejected Character Category:Character Category:Technology Category:Arcane